


angst prompt collection

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabbles, Fighting, Implied Character Death, Implied Cheating, Implied drinking, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Stargazing, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: a collection of short angst stories from prompts i got on twt
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bokuaka + “i fell out of love, i guess.” ty to @daethberry on twt !

akaashi used to lose sleep over him.

he used to daydream about the life they’d have after high school. about lazy mornings and butterfly kisses and cooking together. playing with each other’s hair and giggling in the bath. holding hands and cuddling.

he used to think that bokuto was the sun. everything revolved around him. 

then bokuto graduated and the universe akaashi built up around him disintegrated. 

time passed and the stars he saw in bokuto’s eyes dimmed. he was loud and abrasive and akaashi found that his words didn’t contain the depth he always thought was there.

a friend came up to him one day, asking why he had stopped talking about bokuto. 

“you used to talk about him with such...reverence. what happened?”

he did not realise he talked about bokuto often. and he did not realise when he stopped.

“i fell out of love, i guess.” 


	2. osasuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: osasuna + skull ring + “you always say the same thing like as if it fucking changes something.” ty to @jirollingstones on twt

this was the fifth time this week. 

suna had picked up a shiny skull ring, and said simply, “i want this.”

osamu glanced at the price and sighed, “i told ‘ya, we don’t have the money.”

“i’ll wear it.”

“that doesn’t mean ‘ya should buy it.”

“i’ll pay you back.” 

“we have a joint account. and ‘ya don’t have a job.”

“i’ll get a job.”

osamu grit his teeth and clenched his fists by his sides as the itch to hit something built up. 

“‘ya always say the same thing like as if it fuckin’ changes somethin’.”

suna glared at him and ground out, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“it fuckin’ means that i’m the one keepin’ our life together. i pay the fuckin’ taxes and ‘yer  out here askin’ me if ‘ya can buy a goddamn ring. ‘yer a lazy fuckin’ pig at home too.”

suna set down the ring and took a step closer, straightening his posture to look down on osamu. his voice was just above a whisper as he spoke. 

“say that again.”


	3. iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: iwaoi + “the stars aren’t the same without you.” ty to @luvsrio_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn’t rly include the phrase 😔😔

“oikawa, you’re...vibrating.”

“yes rooster-chan! i bought a new telescope and im staying up all night to look at the smiley face made by jupiter, saturn and the moon!”

“nerd.”

“bye.”

oikawa hung up on the face time call and picked up his telescope. 

he brought it out to the balcony and grinned as he set it up. 

he may have taken double the time because he didn’t read the instructions, but no one was there to judge him.

he walked back inside, humming softly to himself. the sun set in a few minutes and he had enough time to make the usual pre-stargazing hot chocolate. 

two steaming mugs. five marshmallows in his own and none in the other.

oikawa smiled and picked them both up, walking carefully.

“c’mon iwa-chan! i wanna take lots of-,”

he stopped, just a foot away from the door to the balcony.

iwaizumi didn’t live with him anymore.


	4. kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kagehina + buttcrack. ty @seahqrse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually rly like this one !!

“kageyama!! i have a joke for you.”

kageyama sighed, and looked at him with resignation written across his face. “yeah?”

“why did the chicken cross the road?”

“why?”

“why are you asking me that? the better question is why your buttcrack is so ugly!”

hinata burst out laughing and kageyama’s mouth formed a shaky smile.

that was the third time he’s told that joke in four hours. 

the sound of hinata’s laughter filled the room, and other patients looked over to the two of them. 

a sudden onslaught of tears gathered in kageyama’s eyes and he clamped his hand over his mouth to silence a sob.

it’s only been two days.

and it’s been the worst goddamn fucking days of his entire life.

if he had just sat in the passenger seat instead. if the ambulance had just come sooner. if he had just reached hinata faster-

none of this would be happening.

hinata would be at home. 

his laughs would make kageyama laugh too.

but they were here instead.

and his laughter made him cry. 


	5. kurotsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kurotsukki + “i just need another tomorrow with you.”

tsukishima’s vision swam.

tears gathered in his eyes and kuroo’s figure blurred. they slipped down his cheeks and revealed the disappointment in his face, the utter lack of care. 

it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“please-,” tsukishima choked out. between his tears and his glasses and his shaky legs and just knowing that kuroo made up his mind made him feel like the world was caving in under him. 

kuroo’s face remained impassive. 

pathetic gasps left tsukishima’s mouth as he removed his glasses. his hand shook and they dropped to the floor, lenses cracking. 

“please, i- i just need.. i just need another tomorrow with you.”


	6. bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bokuaka + “please don’t take my sunshine away.”

the tinkling music coming from the music box drifted past bokuto’s ears. 

the child hummed softly, “please don’t t-take.. my sun..shine away!” 

she turned to bokuto and laughed, placing the small music box down and crawling on top of bokuto’s lap. 

“daddy did you like my singing?”

“yes baby.”

“then why...why do you look so sad?”

bokuto took in her confused expression and quickly altered his, plastering on a smile.

“because i won’t get to hear you sing it again!”

“don’t be silly daddy! i’ll sing for you as much as you want!”

there was a time when akaashi said that to him.

there was a time akaashi sat next to him on the bed and sang that song to him.

there was a time when this house didn’t feel so cold.


	7. tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tskym + “i love you to the moon and back”

“you said you loved me to the moon and back,” tsukishima said desperately, clinging onto the last threads of hope that maybe, yamaguchi wouldn’t want to leave him.

“yeah well, i was wrong. sorry.”

yamaguchi cast his eyes downward, unable to look at tsukishima’s face.

it was his fault he made tsukishima cry.

it was his fault he made his heart break.

but it was tsukishima’s fault for staying in love. 


	8. daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisuga + “you don’t have to say anything, i already know.”

it was quiet.

it was deathly, coldly, quiet.

daichi could hear his breath shaking with every exhale as he kept his eyes on suga’s, hoping they didn’t betray him. 

the bright spark that he loved to see every morning was gone.

he swallowed hard and gripped his sweaty hands together. every small sound his body made was like an earthquake. the ringing in his ears seemed to double in volume.

and suga still wasn’t speaking.

only if he hadn’t decided to go out. 

only if he had stopped drinking.

only if he had any ounce of self control to know that this was bad. that this was wrong.

and suga still kept staring.

tears threatened to spill out of daichi’s eyes, and attempting to blink them back only made them drip down his cheeks.

“y-you don’t have to say anything,” daichi said, voice trembling. he inhaled sharply and exhaled fast, tears falling down his chin. “i already know.”

suga leaving only made him cry harder. 


	9. kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagehina + eyes

kageyama was so stupid.

he was so.... so fucking stupid.

“fuck!” hinata screamed, picking up a volleyball and hurtling it at the wall. 

it left a mark on the wall as it bounced back. 

stupid kageyama.

stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid.

why did he have to insist on driving?

why didn’t he check the brakes before?

hinata sat down on the cold floor, breathing hard. tremors ran through his body as he remembered kageyama’s body laying in the casket.

what he wouldn’t give to see them flutter open. 


	10. kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagehina + “the stars look beautiful tonight”

“the stars look beautiful tonight.”

that was the last thing hinata had said.

that was the last thing before his heart had failed him. 

kageyama lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. he could not remember that phrase without remembering the long, abrasive beep of hinata flatlining. 

and he wasn’t even looking at the stars.

he was looking straight into kageyama’s eyes.


	11. tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tskym + shut up, tsukki

“i’m sorry yamaguchi.”

“stop talking, please.”

“i really am! please, please forgive me.”

tsukishima stepped forward and reached for yamaguchi’s hand. 

he held them behind his back.

hurt flashed in tsukishima’s eyes, and he continued shakily rambling on, desperation bleeding into his voice.

“i shouldn’t have done that, please, yamaguchi, please hear me out.”

“be quiet.”

“yamaguchi please, lets restart. i’ll be better.. i’ll be so much better for you. please tadashi-,”

“shut up tsukki.”

the sharpness of his voice was colder than the empty space on the other side of the bed. 


	12. iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi + i miss you

iwaizumi replayed the voice mail.

“hey iwa-chan! i just wanted to say that i’ll be back tomorrow! the flight’s only two hours so you’ll get to see my beautiful face really soon. we get to go over this ocean which apparently has a beautiful coral reef you can see from the sky. i’ll take some photos for you. bye bye! i miss you.”

his finger trembled as he tapped the number to listen to it again. 


	13. asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asanoya + when this is over feel free to lose my number

noya felt so small under asahi’s hard gaze. 

“asahi.. please..,” he said softly, hands clutching the hem of his own shirt. his knuckles where white as he breathed hard. 

there wasn’t a trace of the gentleness asahi was known for in the sharp set of his mouth, nor the hands that were clenched by his sides. 

“c’mon you two!” daichi called from outside the room. “our final match starts in 10 minutes!”

asahi‘s voice was steady as he spoke to noya.

“when this is over, feel free to lose my number.”

and noya was left alone.

but he should’ve expected it.

he always fucks up somehow. 


	14. iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi + do you ever mean the things you say?

“i’m sorry,” oikawa said, fiddling with his fingers, eyes cast downwards.

“do you ever mean the things you say?” iwaizumi shot back, crossing his arms. he clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold back the tears.

he wasn’t going to show oikawa how important he was to him.

not like this.

“i do! i do mean the things i say!”

“you said you were sorry last time.”

“but- but i really am sorry this time!” 

the temptation to forgive oikawa prickled at his eyes. 

“no you’re not. i know when you’re genuinely sorry, and this isn’t it.”

oikawa stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“...sorry,” he said again, voice cracking.

“yeah, whatever.” 

he was just another fling.


End file.
